Larenti
"Like the Europeans! With the Native Americans before us! I came from a distant land and conquered your champions!!!!... (yawns) I just wanna go to bed..." - Larenti Larenti (full name Larenti Ortiz) is the 12 year-old main protagonist of Team Four Star's Pokémon Moon NUZLOCKE. Like his grandeur father and father's former rival, his name is an amalgamation of his creators' names but in this case it is altered slightly, La'nipator, G'ra'ent', and K'i'''rran. Larenti's ultimate goal in the Alola Region is to desperately try and finish his journey as quickly as possible so he can get some sleep after his move from the Kanto region to Melemele Island. Luckily he is accompanied by Sito and the rest of his Police Force, they'll protect people for justice, righteousness, and humility. Appearance Larenti is the 12 year-old child of TANTOR and the woman currently known as Larenti's Mom (Lyra). Though he seems to look much closer to his mom due to the tan, eye shape featuring brown eyes though they are usually much more drowsy with bags or glowing white when using Psychic, and brown hair with thin eyebrows. His expression rarely changes except during situations where his Pokemon or Lillie are in trouble. From TANTOR, Larenti has a large bang hanging out in the front, leaning to the right side of his face and inherits his interest in tank tops/wifebeater as he likes wearing a blue tank top with Surfing Pikachu (sometimes he pays him tribute by wearing a backwards facing black cap with the Pokè Ball design, seen on the S&M Male Player Trainer's cap), a light-blue and black backpack, ribbed capris shorts with a red border, and blue shoes. Larenti additionally wears a watch called a Z-Ring which can hold his Z-Crystals giving him the ability to perform Z-Moves. Personality Larenti has been described as a Pokémon User rather than a Trainer, he's a tad lacking in empathy, and only started his journey because he was forced to (similar to RYFUBA as the two are introverted). On his journey he did manage to befriend many Pokemon to help with his goal of having that nap after his move from the Kanto Region. His personality is a mix between Saitama and Shikamaru combining the jaded unenthusiastic nature of Saitama and dejected laziness of Shikamaru gives some people the impression that he might be snarky, sarcastic, slightly aloof, slightly blunt, and slightly cynical but with a good heart (somewhat similar to TANTOR but kinder and more gentle). Working as a foil to Hau who is very optimistic, easily surprised, and loves donuts. Sito is said to have all of Larenti's charisma, since he acts with so much charisma while the sleep deprived Larenti doesn't really react to the silliness around him and (aside from deaths like with Tinkerbill) really doesn't care much about anything that's going on around him and responds to questions with as little enthusiasm as possible but rolling with and doing whatever task is given to him. He gets along with Sito and GUNBEAK the most, especially GUNBEAK since they both are dealing with a lack of sleep that might result in them coming across as grouchy about it. Larenti likes MooMoo milk so much that sometimes he wishes his mom was a Miltank and he occasionally misses his dad so he imagines a Machamp (his ride Pokemon) as TANTOR, he's embarrassed to think those things though... Perhaps Larenti may secretly be a nerdy dork. He seems to do most of the quests in game because he honestly has nothing else to do (and he's usually forced into it too despite his apathy) Larenti has shown traits that come from TANTOR as he seems to like his Pokemon equating them to his family, he likes and enjoys his Wii U (and recognizes the good quality games put on them despite the Wii U being one of the more unpopular systems of it's time) and feels sadness when something bad happens to them, wanting to get his avenge the deaths of his fallen friends for justice, righteousness, and humility (when Larenti wins battles he'll do his signature victory spin and pose, reminiscent of a superhero akin to Gohan/Great Saiyaman). He has also been shipped with Lillie who he thinks is pretty cute (who is HUX's child just like her older brother Gladion since HUX fuxed Lusamine at least twice) (and Sgt. Pepper is shipped with Veler as well). It has been implied that he would just sleep on Sgt. Pepper when he had the chance since her Fire Typing makes her really warm. Larenti seems to be a Furry because of this, hence it works in Lillie's favor as she is the daughter of HUX. Noticing that Team Skull weren't really bad guys at all and knowing all along that the true evil was actually the Aether Foundation, Larenti later became a member and even received their official outfit complete with a necklace having their team emblem attached to it. After all his friends died and accomplishing what he wanted. Larenti has a healthy relationship with his dad TANTOR, TANTOR and MR. STAKE always keep in touch with him spying on him from afar with the use of toilet paper rolls for binoculars. TANTOR taught Larenti that, much like his pal HUX, he should always take a nerd's lunch money after beating them up. Larenti suffered from a Heroic Blue Screen of Death, meanwhile TANTOR, who has been watching the entire time from a distance, wants to hug his son but HUX says no and that Larenti must learn. Meanwhile, MR. STAKE tries to hug Larenti but HUX bites his neck to hold him back. There is an alternate universe in which the team are part of the police fighting for justice. Larenti would be Mayor/Chief, usually sleeping or just some random bystander who sleeps everywhere and nobody notices him. Larenti wanted to sleep so bad that he would attack random people including mourners at a graveyard. Family 'TANTOR Ortiz:' Larenti's dad. TANTOR is proud of his son for continuing his legacy, despite Larenti being indifferent to most things happening around him. After TANTOR divorced his mom due to his work, Larenti still has a healthy relationship with his dad TANTOR, TANTOR and MR. STAKE always keep in touch with him spying on him from afar with the use of toilet paper rolls for binoculars. His dad and MR. STAKE had to be physically restrained from showing themselves to Larenti by HUX. HUX said that Larenti must learn after he lost Tinkerbill. TANTOR has to disguise himself, drink coffee, and read the newspapers all the time so he can continue to follow Larenti's endless nighttime journey and be aware of what he is doing. '''Lyra Ortiz:' Larenti's mom and TANTOR's wife, she forced her son out of bed making him neglect his sleep and causing him to go on his Pokemon Journey. It's been implied before their marriage she directly knew about TANTOR's family to an extent since his mom is always spending money. Due to some similarities such as hair, hair-color, brown eyes, owning a Pokemon herself (Meowth) implying she was a Trainer, and knowledge about TANTOR's family. It's possible she could be an older Lyra. Lyra and TANTOR share a hometown and love for Pokemon, she's calm and very patient towards TANTOR acting as a voice of reason and moral compass (though his mannerisms and slight lack of sensitivity really tests her patience, TANTOR even liking her Marill giving him the name "Pikablue", she was teased about TANTOR being her boyfriend by her grandparents causing a reaction from her, and she did go with him to Kanto using Celebi, as they traveled through different points of the region, as well as different time periods confirming they share a strong bond. Despite their divorce and her taking TANTOR'S money, TANTOR has always kept an eye on their son Larenti. Lillie: Larenti's girlfriend. She acts tsundere and cynical towards him due to his unenthusiastic nature for some comic relief and getting aroused by his battling skills. Larenti is the one that impacted her the most throughout their journey and he acts as the father and she the mother to Nebby/BAGHORSE. She implied wanting Larenti to take her virginity after he beats Tapu-Koko. Lille wants to be like Larenti (in a crazy Yandere way) and thinks Tinkerbill is cute SLOWMARA Ortiz: Larenti's aunt. She is aware that he caught a Slowpoke named Slowmondo who she invites into her dimension. Jerry the Delivery Man: The famous, legendary, original Jerry is Larenti's great-grandpa. Kilchan Ortiz: The original Kilchan from Pokémon Uranium NUZLOCKE is Larenti's great-grandma. Scott: Larenti's grandfather after some "timeline shenanigans" the losing ownership of the Battle Frontier and committing many crimes, he now has the job as a Delivery Man known as Jerry. Maqubi Ortiz: Larenti's grandmother who became how she is now after some "timeline shenanigans" and her "death" causing her to change her name to Kilchan. Power Larenti after receiving the TM for Psychic, was able to gain psychic powers. Team Larenti as a Pokemon User found the Pokemon that he liked and felt helped him get to his goal of going to sleep quick enough. They were also chosen to combat weaknesses their foes will exploit. They are like his personal Police Force/S.W.A.T team with Larenti as the Mayor/Cheif, Champions of Justice, Righteous, and Humility like Gohan/Great Saiyaman. Nobody on Larenti's team can go to sleep until he does. Larenti likes throwing his Pokè Balls with style and attitude. Sito♂: (Starter; No.1; also known as Otis spelled backwards; Larenti's Decidueye that he received as a Rowlet from the beginning; prefers to stay outside of his Pokè Ball; wears Chris Zito's Hat; Archer; the dapper of the group; wears Nerdy Glasses and a monocle; has a British Gentleman accent; flamboyant and has a Ojou-sama laugh ("Ohohohohoh"); very nice but also terrifying and a little spooky; charismatic; Chick Magnet; turns into a jerk if his hair gets messed up; has a Z-Move comparable to something from Bleach; likes Juice Boxes and uses Twisty Straws; The Goat and MVP that has always pulled his own weight; The Quick Shot; The Nocturnal Sharpshooter; The Green Arrow; Robin Hood; can communicate with Souls as he is very in touch with his spiritual side (due to being a Ghost-Type); Can out-speed and dodge LAKIGR's STRIKER; Survivor of LAKIGR along with GUNBEAK (Battle Couple) making Larenti declare them Legendary Gods in the Holy Prominence; the Feminine Boy to GUNBEAK's Masculine Girl; Hooks up with GUNBEAK in the end having a son named VICTORY; Sassy) Type: Grass/Ghost Item: Deciuium Z Ability: Overgrow Moveset: Spirit Shackle, Leaf Blade, Sucker Punch, Brave Bird GUNBEAK♀: (No. 2; Larenti's Toucannon; caught as a Pikipek; prefers to stay outside of her Pokè Ball; sexually identifies as GUN as she is a shotgun ("Follow your nose STRAIGHT TO HELL!!"); merciless sharpshooter; the most hot-blooded of the group; likes Lirran; powerhouse; badass; super cute but is fine with killing; perpetual frowner; grumpy Police Chief; used as Larenti's personal gun (and actual gun); Survivor of LAKIGR along with Sito (Battle Couple) making Larenti declare them Legendary Gods in the Holy Prominence; the Masculine Girl to Sito's Feminine Boy; Hooks up with Sito in the end having a son named VICTORY; Sassy) Type: Normal/Flying Item: Flyinium Z Ability: Keen Eye Moveset: Beak Blast, Drill Peck, Roost, Bullet Seed VICTORY♂: (Larenti's baby Pikipek; a Mild-Natured and a 1/2 Woodpecker-1/2 Owl hybrid; son of Sito and GUNBEAK; has a similar personality to his dad and is probably going to learn Screech to imitate SpongeBob's Victory Screech (he shares his birthday with IVAN OOZE) Type: Normal/Flying/Grass/Ghost Moveset: Brave Bird, Spirit Shackle, Leaf Blade, Sucker Punch 'SALUTE TO THE FALLEN OFFICERS/SHALL NOT BE MISSED' Mr. Magoo♂: (Larenti's Wishiwashi; was part of the Police Precinct's S.W.A.T. Team; a Nice Friendly Timid and Meek Cowardly Lion (similar to Triangle) but he can still take you down but once he starts schooling, it's time to run; Zerg Rush is his preferred fighting method (Synchronized Swarming); the team's most prominent Water-Type; Hardy) Type: Water Ability: Schooling Tinkerbill♂: (Larenti's Ribombee; don't be caught off guard by his cuteness; he'll kill you in the most horrific way possible; Chest Burster is how he uses his signature move Infestation consisting of laying eggs (despite being male) in his target's body and having them eat it from the inside out; one of the toughest characters on the team despite his small size he's a Pint-Sized Powerhouse Docile) Type: Bug/Fairy Item: Silver Powder Ability: Shield Dust Sgt. Pepper♀: (Larenti's Arcanine; Sergeant of the Police Force; Ms. Fanservice that wears a Brown Sergeant's Uniform and Hat and Badge and Police Bat; can walk with her 2 hind legs; she's a Big Friendly Dog that even high fives Larenti and lets him sleep on her warm fur (due to being a Fire Type); tough Non-Commissioned Officer (more friendly than other examples); lover of Veler (Power Couple) and kinky; powerhouse; badass; Calm) Type: Fire Item: Ability: Intimidate Veler♂: (Larenti's Alolan Golem; a huge and rotund Viking wearing a Police Hat and Badge that speaks in a deep loud Russian accent and is eager for battle; likes drinking Vodka; Bash Brothers with PoJo as they are Buddy Cops; the Red Oni to PoJo's Blue Oni (loud and boisterous); right beside his Big Magnet is a Big Gun and a Big Cannon (Larenti is very careful not to pet him in those areas); lover of Sgt. Pepper (Power Couple); his beard resembles Tsar Alexander III's in shape and color; Impish) Type: Rock/Electric Item: Rockium Z Ability: Magnet Pull PoJo♂: (Larenti's Pangoro; Perpetual Frowner that maintains his stern expression wearing his Police Hat Badge and Police Gun and Police Taser; Bash Brothers with Veler as the two are Buddy Cops; the Blue Oni to Veler's Red Oni (quiet and formal); The Stoic that speaks with a lower volume than Veler; Rapid-Fire Fisticuffs thanks to Bullet Punch; Careful) Type: Fighting/Dark Ability: Mold Breaker ミミッキュン♀: (also known as Mimi-kun; puns aside she's an undercover cop; Larenti's Mimikyu; comes from Japan and speaks Japanese; Ugly Cute; Careful) Type: Ghost/Fairy Ability: Disguise Maggie♀: (No.3; also known as The Miraculous Maggie; Larenti's Magnezone; caught as a Magnemite; favorite of the group; powerhouse; badass; most level-headed of the team (and the most heads) along with EggHorse; she eats using her eyeball; is either the FBI agent always sticking her nose in or the specialist the detectives rarely call in; has a Z-Move that is a Giga Drill Breaker; Bold) Type: Electric/Steel Item: Steelium Z Ability: Sturdy Moveset: Tri-Attack, Discharge, Flash Cannon, Thunderbolt Skullma♀: (No.4; Larenti's Alolan Marowak; caught as a Cubone; tribal fire dancer; Lax) Type: Fire/Ghost Item: Firium Z Ability: Cursed Body Moveset: Flare Blitz, Will-O-Wisp, Thrash, Bonemerang EggHorse♂: (No.5; Larenti's Alolan Exeggcutor; caught as an Exeggcute; the Rookie Cop; most level-headed of the team (and the most heads) along with Maggie; became a god after killing Tapu-Koko; Mild) Type: Grass/Dragon Item: Grassium Z Abiltiy: Frisk Moveset: Dragon Hammer, Wood Hammer, Leaf Storm, Seed Bomb Whirly♀: (No.6; Larenti's Poliwrath; traded as a Poliwhirl; newest member of the group; a Rotund Monk; powerhouse; badass; didn't like how she was considered trash causing her to build herself up and become so impressive that she gained a reputation becoming one of the most respectable members with one of the highest amounts of potential and many expectations were out on her; regularly trains and meditates to surpass expectations; Golden/Trump Card; Naughty) Type: Water/Fighting Item: Waterium Z Moveset: Brick Break, Scald, Circle Throw, Body Slam Quotes "Who are you, again?" '- Larenti using his Deadpan Snark after encountering Team Skull for the second time.'' "Y'know this NUZLOCKE, is for the birds..." '- Larenti after he defeats LAKIGR leaving Sito and GUNBEAK poetically as the Alphas and the Omegas and ends his journey.'' Larenti V.S. LAKIGR: The Vacation LAKIGR returns in Pokémon Moon NUZLOCKE to do battle with TANTOR's son Larenti at the Battle Tree. Earlier Larenti was too sleep deprived to notice death, but as soon as he got some rest and became Champion, now he was traumatized with the loss of his friends. It's why he lost some of his edge. Yet LAKIGR still noticed the glitter in Larenti's eye. The twinkle that appears in every person's eyes confirming they still have the will to fight. Trivia *According to Grant and the others, Larenti's name sounded similar to LAKIGR, TANTOR might have based his name off of LAKIGR's name. **This could imply that after their showdown, LAKIGR and TANTOR have made amends. *Larenti is the only member in his family that hasn't gambled. *Larenti inherits the very same Super Soaker that TANTOR used on his journey. *Larenti, Granrran, and Kilchan are the only TFS NUZLOCKE Protagonists to have their adventures solely on streams. *Larenti is similar to RYFUBA in that they both wear blue/red/black/yellow color scheme, their Starters (Sito and RAISIN) are birds, they have similar personality traits like their fondness for their Nintendo Consoles (Wii U and Wii), Moomoo Milk, and they have butterfly Pokemon that eat/absorb other Pokemon (Tinkerbell and PICO) for their harvests. *The first casualty of the Moon Nuzlocke, Tinkerbill, was Larenti's first experience with mortality. As such, seeing one of his Pokemon fall initially fails to register for him and he simply thinks said Pokemon will just wake up. And then he's sent into a Heroic B.S.O.D. when his assumption was false. What's more, TANTOR was watching the whole time and desperately wanted to console his son, but held himself back because he knew Larenti had to learn how to deal with it on his own. Category:Pokemon Category:Moon Category:NUZLOCKE Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Team Four Star Category:Champions Category:Furries Category:Guest Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Ortiz Family Category:Universe 7 Residents